crossover to ninjago
by blobgirl2000
Summary: Jaida and Jenna go through a portal and meet the ninja.
1. Chapter 1

N: Jaida is outside with her best friend Abby. They were playing a game they made up based on the hit tv show ninjago.

Jaida: Man! I wish I could really go to that place though.

Abby: Right!?

N: Jaida takes her cup of hot tea and pours it on the grass while walking in a circle and whistling the tune in ninjago. Suddenly a mixture od pink, white, light blue, and indigo appears. There was a flash of light then everything went black. Jaida's eyes open. It was blurry. She looked over to her left and saw Abby on a bunk bed. Beside the bed she was laying in there was a small night stand. It had a small glass of water and her glasses sitting on it.

Jaida's Thoughts: Where in the jumping jelly beans am I?

N: She put on her glasses and everything began to get clearer.

Jaida: Abby.

Abby: Hm?

N: Abby turned over and saw the room she was in. She gave Jaida a terrified and shocked looked. Abby sat up in the bed.

Abby: W where are we?

Jaida: I have no idea.

N: Just then the girls heard voices outside the door.

Voices: Should we go check on them? No I think we should leave them alone. But I heard voices in there. Uh! Fine I'll go check go help Zane prepare the table for dinner.

N: The voices sounded muffled behind the door. Slowly the door crept open, the girls let out a quiet gasp. The door fully opened and a boy that looked about 17 walked into the bedroom. He had Black hair that reached the middle of his neck and side bangs. He had eyes that were the color brown of cream soda. He wore a black ninja suit.

Cool hair guy: Oh hey you're up.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaida and Abby together: Hey! Youuu!

Cool hair guy: Hello my name is Cole. And you are on the Destiny's Bounty.

Jaida: Well I'm Jaida and this is my friend Abby.

Abby: H hi.

Cole: Um would you like a tour?

Jaida: Uh yeah sure we'll probably be staying here for a while.

Cole: Ok.

Abby: w Where are we exactly?

Cole: Well we're flying over ninjago.

Jaida: What!?

Cole: Yup.

Jaida's thoughts: How are we supposed to get back home?

Abby's thoughts: Oh no! My mom is probably so worried.

N: Cole began giving the girls a tour. He was showing them the rooms. the first room he showed a boy that looked about Cole's age was taking a nap but then woke up. He was wearing red pajamas and had brown spiky hair.

Abby: So how did you find us?

Cole: Well I was flying on my dragon, his name is Rocky. And we spotted two figures falling out of the sky. You two fell into the water and Rocky got you out.

Jaida: Ohhh!

Cole: So how old are you two?

Jaida: 16.

Abby: 17.

Jaida: We met in 4th grade and then grew up together ever since.

Abby: Yeah I got home schooled and then got held back so I had to start with 4th grade in Elementary school.

Cole: Oh.

Jaida: Yeah, so I help her with school work and she for some reason teaches me about life.

Cole: What do you mean life.

Jaida: What girls and boys do. For example girls like to twerk and flash people and boys like to hump the air and swag girls.

Cole: So you two twerk and flash people.

Abby: Ewww! Heck no!

Jaida: We're tomboys.

Cole: Oh! That's cool I guess.

N: Just then the spiky hair guy came out.

Spiky hair guy: Cole?

Cole: Hm?

Spiky hair guy: Who are they?

Cole: Them? Oh just two girls that fell out of the sky and landed into the ocean. Oh yeah this is Kai.

Jaida and Abby together: Hey Kai.

Kai: Ok Cole I get that you're on a lot of stress with trying to save the world and then at the end of the day you and Jay are fighting over Nya. But seriously Cole Why are they here?

Cole: Ok Kai. These two lovely girls are named Abby and Jaida. Abby is the blond one, she is 17. Jaida is the one with the curly hair, she is 16. This morning when I was taking Rocky for a ride I saw to figures fall out of the sky. Then they landed in the ocean. Rocky and I pulled them out of the water and put them in a room to rest. About 15 minutes ago they woke up and now I am giving a tour around the ship. Did you understand that buddy?

N: Kai just rolled his eyes at Cole and smiled at Abby while walking into the kitchen to talk to guy with light blond hair that looks like he might be Russian. Cole took them to the kitchen and introduced them to the Russian.

Russian: Hello my name is Zane. Don't get freaked out but I am a nindriod.

Abby: Oh.

Jaida: That is so rad!

N: Cole gave Jaida a high five Jaida raised her hand to Kai but he just stood their.

Jaida: Come on don't leave me hangin. Ok seriously my arm's getting tired.

N: Kai finally slapped Jaida's hand. Cole takes the girls to the dining room.

Cole: And this is the dining room.

Jaida: How old are you?

Cole: 17. and so is everyone else except for Sensei Wu, Misako, and Sensei Garmadon.

Kai: DINNER IS READY!

N: Just then everyone hurried into the dining room. A boy with pretty blond hair wearing a gold ninja suit spoke up.

pretty blond hair guy: Is Zane cooking tonight?

N: Then a boy with redish brown hair wearing a blue ninja suit answered his question.

Blue guy: Yeah I helped prepare the table for him.

pretty blond hair guy: Yes!

N: Then everyone stopped and looked at Abby and Jaida.

Cole : Everyone! This is Abby!

N: He put his hand over Abby's head.

Cole: And Jaida!

N: He put his hand over Jaida's head.

Cole: Abby! Jaida! This is Lloyd the golden ninja.

N: He pointed to the pretty blond hair guy in the gold ninja suit.

Cole: Jay.

N: He pointed to the guy with the redish brown hair wearing the blue ninja suit.

Cole : And these are the ninja. This is Sensei Wu our teacher.

N: He pointed to a guy with a long white beard.

Cole: Sensei Garmadon. Sensei Wu's older brother.

N: He pointed to a guy with gray hair in the same style as Loyd's.

Cole: And Misako. Sensei Garmadon's wife. Those two are Lloyd's parents.

N: He pointed to a women with long gray and white hair in a braid. Just then a girl with black hair in a bob cut walked in the room.

Girl: Sorry I'm late I just got out of the shower.

Jay: Nya this is Abby the blond and Jaida the curly. Abby and Jaida this is Nya , the rad samurai chick.


	3. Chapter 3

N: It was a silent and awkward dinner. There was hatred going around the room. Nya sat in between Cole and Jay. Misako sat in between Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon. Jaida sits in between Kai and Abby. And Lloyd sat in between Abby and Sensei Wu. Since there was no more seats in the dining room Zane decided to eat in the kitchen. Kai whispers into Jaida's ear.

Kai: Jaida, do something to get all the awkward and hatred out of the room.

Jaida: Well what am I supposed to do?

Kai: I don't know ask Abby.

Jaida: Abby what should do to get all the awkwardness and hatred out the room.

Abby: um. How about you sing something happy.

Jaida: What, no!

Abby: Well then I guess you're on your own with this one.

Jaida: uh! Fine, I'll do it. But what do I sing?

Abby: You know, that's a great question. Oh I got one. We are the champions.

Jaida: I am so getting you back for this.

Abby: Ok. So be it.

Jaida: You're singing with me.

Abby: What!?

Jaida: Yup.

N: Jaida starts singing.

Jaida: We are the Champions , my friends.

N: Then Abby jumps in.

Abby and Jaida: And we'll keep on fighting till the end.

N: Lloyd and Kai jump in.

Abby, Jaida, Lloyd, and Kai: We are the Champions!

N: Then Sensei Wu and Zane jump in.

Abby, Jaida, Lloyd, Kai, Sensei Wu, and Zane: We are the Champions!

N: Then Sensei Garmadon and Misako jumps in.

Abby, Jaida, Lloyd, Kai, Sensei Wu, Zane, Sensei Garmadon, and Misako: No Time for losers cause we are the Champions!

N: Then Cole, Jay and Nya starts singing.

Cole, Jay, and Nya: Of The World!

Abby, Jaida, Lloyd, Kai, Sensei Wu, Zane, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Jay, Cole, and Nya: We are the Champions my friends. And we'll keep on fighting till the end. We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losers, cause we are the champions... Of The World!

N: After that everyone was talking, laughing, and joking. Oh my! And they were all brought together.


End file.
